


Event Horizon

by DarkAdrenaline



Series: Voltron: Event Horizon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blades of Marmora, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keidge - Freeform, Kidge - Freeform, Original Character(s), Post-Season/Series 04, Rebels, Slow-ish burn, peith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAdrenaline/pseuds/DarkAdrenaline
Summary: Six months since Pidge left Voltron behind to search for her father, new information arises that could lead her to her goal…and a confrontation nearly two years in the making.





	1. Watching As I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing [Rebelgirlmatrix1213](http://rebelgirlmatrix.tumblr.com) for betaing this for me!

They're watching as I fall, they're staring as I go  
I gave until my soul hurt, and never told them so  
They're watching as I fall, to somewhere down below  
But maybe I'm just falling, to get somewhere they won't

Mike Shinoda, "Watching As I Fall"

 

* * *

 

 

**SIX MONTHS AGO**

Some days, things go well for the Paladins. Days where disabling Galra bases and freeing prisoners ends in high spirits and a feeling of a job well done.

This was not one of those days.

 

“Pidge, Lance, fall back to the lions!” Shiro’s voice crackled across the comms, the echoing sound of blaster fire nearly drowning out his command. “There’s too many sentries - we’ve got the prisoners so let’s just complete the extraction-”

“No I have it, just a few more ticks!”

“Pidge, for Christ’s sake, listen to me and just leave it!”

Flinching as from Shiro’s tone as well as the laser fire that grazed her helmet, Pidge crouched down behind the console and held her wrist gauntlet closer to her face, “I’m fine, just a few more ticks until it’s done!” The progress bar and flashing code reflected off her visor as she nervously tapped at the screen. “Just a bit more, come on…”

**_Data acquisition 95%…_ **

“Fuck!”

The curse erupted from her lips as another blast barely missed the side of her chest, glancing off the command console she had ducked behind as her program ran, counting down the percentage. “ _Santo cielo_ Lance, I could seriously use some cover now!”  Pidge snapped, pulling her bayard from her hip, the low hum increasing in pitch as she aimed toward the entrance.   _Panicking will do you no good_ , she reminded herself, squinting slightly as she adjusted her aim to instead focus at a panel above the entrance. Sparks erupted from her bayard as it it shot out and hit the panel she had been aiming for, wrenching it free and crashing into the sentries firing on her position.

**_DATA ACQUISITION COMPLETE._ **

“LANCE!”

“ _DIOS MIO_ , I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! I’m a little busy on my end here!”

“Can you please _not_ fight for once guys?” Hunk cut in, his pitch rising as panic started to break through. “I would appreciate it if we could get someone other than Allura and I focusing on the cannons outside- !”

“I got it, just let me get back to Green!” Stumbling to her feet, Pidge raced out of the control room and back into the dimly lit hallway. She could hear the other Paladins shouting loudly through the comms as she dove under the closing hanger door and skidded to a stop next to her lion, Green’s mouth already open for her.  She could see Red next to her already powered up and starting to prepare for departure.

 

“Okay, that could have gone better.”

“There are at least seventeen different ways this could have gone better. Literally, like I am counting them right now, you-”

“Just get out of there!” Shiro interjected, causing Lance and Pidge to abruptly silence their bickering.

“Roger, Green extracting in 15 ticks-” Pidge grunted as a blast knocked against Green before she could settle in the cockpit.  A low growl across her consciousness alerted her to the lion’s displeasure to the attack, as she made her way to her seat. “I’m sorry girl, you got this-”  

A loud roar erupted from Green as her systems shut down.  Pidge held her breath, hoping the systems would restart immediately.   _Come on, it’s just a brief interference, come on..._

Seconds later Green’s systems came back online, alarms filling the cockpit along with a sudden influx of angry Spanish and English from Lance as Red spun around and fired on the approaching sentries. “Pidge, get ready to bolt!”  A final push in the form of Red’s tail cannon sent the sentries down, electricity crackling as their systems fried.

“NOW!” Like a shot, both lions rocketed out of the hanger and spun sharply to avoid the cannons still firing from the base’s surface. As they sped up to put more distance between themselves and the base, they caught up with the remaining lions headed back to the castleship.  Allura’s worried face popped up on Pidge’s screen a second later.

“What were you thinking? Why didn't you follow orders and leave when instructed?”

“I needed that data, this base had the complete record of prisoner transfers for the Galra!  We can use this to help free other prisoners as well!  Besides, I was able to get it just fine even with the unexpected welcoming party.”  Pidge answered, a frown slowly forming at her next thought, “But I thought our intel said this base was minimally guarded?  That was way more fortified than we originally planned for…”

“Indeed, but we should always expect more than planned.” Allura’s eyes softened as she observed the Green Paladin, “I know why that data is important to you. But please, next time listen when given a direct order.”   _I know that data may include information about your father_ , she didn’t say.

“Understood.” As Allura’s transmission disappeared from the screen, Pidge sighed and rested her head against the seat. Her eyes stared blankly at the passing starscape around her as Green sped through space, Allura’s unspoken words on her mind.

There was a high possibility that the data she had acquired could lead her to their father. If she had a chance to find him, should the intel pan out, she would take it. First order, however, would be to get back to Matt at the castle and unpack the information.

 

* * *

 

Matt met her in the hanger as she disembarked from Green. As she pulled off her helmet and walked down the ramp to meet him a slow smile crept across her face.  She walked into his open arms, wrapping her own around him as he embraced her.

“You gotta stop scaring me like that kid, it’s not fun being on this end of the action.” He scolded her, bringing one hand up to ruffle her hair, loosening it from its short side braid. Breaking the hug she wrinkled her nose up at him and swatted away his hand. “Did you get the information you were after?”

She nodded and tapped her wrist armor, a screen popping up and displaying several lines of code. “I did, just need to get this plugged into the main computer and we can start taking it apart. Allegedly it’s a complete list of prisoner transfers from the different Galra sectors from the last few years. I don’t know for sure if it will tell us-” Pidge’s voice broke and she coughed to cover it. Matt smiled at her sadly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah. Regardless though, it’s information that can help Voltron and the Coalition in some way. Now come on, we should get you fed and probably showered before we start, cause no offense sis but you reek.” A strangled noise erupted from her throat as she smacked at her now laughing brother.

“MATT YOU JERK!”

 

Several hours later both Holt siblings could be found down in Green’s hanger in front of their shared workspace.  Muttering back and forth as they swapped information and wrote down notes, the numerous screens filled with scrolling code around them. Pidge blew out a loud breath as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed at her eyes. The muttering next to her continued as she pulled her hands down and stared at the information in front of her.

“Hey Pidge?” She started a bit as Matt addressed her, and turned to him, head tilted in question. “What if we ran that query optimization you worked on last week?  We haven’t tested it yet but at this point I’m about ready to try anything since nothing I’ve ran yet has worked.”

She hummed a bit and shrugged, “Worth a shot, worst that could happen is it returns nothing.” Turning back to the console she tapped in the command and started running the code, adding in several search parameters, including a few she hadn’t entered previously.

Several minutes later the screen to her left beeped and started scrolling a list of results. She blindly reached for Matt’s shirt and yanked on his sleeve as she moved closer to the screen and started reading.  “Matt… _Matt!_ ”

He moved over closer to her and the screen she was singularly focused on.  As they read through the query results a slow, tremulous feeling started building in her chest, nearly overwhelming her as it flared at the result nearly halfway down the screen. Matt inhaled sharply, “Is that what I think...is that-?” He broke off suddenly, unable to speak further.

 

**Return // query?any=”Terran, Human, Earth, male, mid, Holt”;**

**Log // Transfer date: 03120006**

**Log  // Transfer local: PB 10-33394 Q39**

**Log // Transfer date: 07190008**

**Log  // Transfer local: RC 15-93844 Q176**

 

She turned to him, tears starting to blur her eyes. A tremulous smile crossed her face as she reached out and gripped his left hand tightly with her right.

_Hope._

 

* * *

 

**PRESENT**

The silence woke her.

Even after months stationed at the remote base, she couldn't get used to the absolute lack of noise that surrounded her on a daily basis. No low humming from the castleship engines, no chatter from Lance or Hunk from the rooms across from her, nor alarms or announcements from Coran and Allura over the communication system.  Nothing but the unnerving silence that filled every corner of her surroundings.

Blinking back the heavy fatigue from a lack of decent night’s sleep - nothing unusual for her at this point - Pidge sat up in bed and ran her hand through her disheveled hair. She’d fallen asleep with her clothes on again, she noticed through the haze of sleep, and grabbed her tablet from where it sat near the far corner of the bed. The algorithm she had started last night was still running, with no clear data present.

Another night with no further leads.

Breathing out slowly, she climbed out of the tangled mess of blankets and padded outside to the dark hallway. Violet lights along the path flickered on as she made her way down, emerging from the hallway into the main command center of the base she had made her temporary home.  Activating the main screens of the console, she absentmindedly noticed a message notification, deciding to check it in a moment after restarting the main locational algorithm on the console. The low humming and beeping of the running system eased the tension left behind from the earlier silence.

Swiping down on her tablet so the message transferred from the main console to her smaller screen, she turned and made her way out the main doors, not bothering to stop to pull on her boots.  With a soft hiss the door to the outside slid open, the early morning light briefly blinding Pidge as she squinted to see. Now that she was outside, distant sounds of the local wildlife reached her ears, relaxing her bit further.

 

Síorghlas was a largely unoccupied planet, though for period of time it had been a major base of operations for the rebels prior to being abandoned in the wake of an attack from the Galra. The base Pidge currently was on had been one of the few left remaining in standing condition. As long as she stayed to this base and away from the north, according to Matt, she should be safe.

Not that Pidge ever considered anything truly safe by this point, regardless of what Matt said.

In a way, it almost reminded her of Olkarion with its lush greenery and towering canopy, and she allowed herself a brief moment of longing for the planet and people that had become so dear to her.  Ryner had always said she had a place with the Olkari, but with Voltron and the Coalition using the planet as a primary staging ground during the war efforts she felt it best to avoid it as much as possible.

Looking back down at her tablet, she made a face as she registered the wildness of her hair as it escaped the side braid due to her uneasy sleep. Sleeping in her clothes had left her green vest top rumpled and she could feel the itchy sensation of dried sweat clinging to the skin beneath her black undershirt and pants. The red dot indicating the message from early caught her eye and dragged her attention from her rough appearance.

The message could have been from either one of two sources, since she kept contact to the outside to a minimum in order to avoid detection by unwanted forces. Tapping on the screen to bring up the message, she leaned back against the wall and recognizing the code, she tapped another part to run the decoding algorithm.

 

**\- // Contact Kolivan**

**Possible new intel available**

**Voltron currently stationed on Olkarion**

**Attached updated code for you**

**G is testy and misses you too // -**

 

A loud snort burst from her at Matt’s words, soon leaving her chuckling. She missed her brother dearly, but both agreed with current circumstances the less Voltron knew about her location, the better. They didn’t want to risk Matt being followed or tracked, and for good reason, she remembered, laughter fading as a frown replaced it. Contacting Kolivan was risky enough, even though the Marmoran shared her current viewpoints on the recent events with Voltron. There was always a chance they could find out through the Blade what she was up to. Plus other possible sources.

_Nope, nope not thinking about that Katie._

If Matt was telling her to contact Kolivan, then the intel must be possibly important enough to risk exposure. Moving from her reclined position, she tapped at the tablet again to send the attachment from Matt’s message to her main console. Walking back into the control room, she went and retrieved her armor gauntlets from her room. Having retrieved her armor, she reached over the console and grabbed a pair of cables, connecting them to both pieces of armor. She mouthed information to herself as she started scrolling though Matt’s coding, grinning when she recognized what his little gift was for.

“Oh man...how did he manage to compact the cloaking into this small of a package? And you called me the smart one, you nerd…” Grinning wider and sending a mental thanks to Matt, she moved to the other side of the console to contact Kolivan.

  
  
“Green Paladin, I see you received your brother’s message.” The Blade of Marmora leader stood stiffly in the video transmission on her screen.

Pidge smiled tightly, “I’m not the Green Paladin anymore, remember, it’s just Guardian for now.”

Kolivan nodded once, leaning a bit towards the screen, “My apologies. I sometimes forget, especially with the similarities between yourself and your brother.” Straightening, he stared down at her. “The Blade has acquired recent intel from our last mission about the transfer of a high priority Terran captive to a new location. I understand your last intel did not pan out, so I assumed this new information is connected.”

“You’d assume correctly. The last intel we had acquired was correct, unfortunately I was too late and they had already completed a new transfer by the time I was able to scout the location.”  That one still stung. After all the hope she and Matt had after decoding the data and finding out their father’s location, the delay she had experienced only led to a missed opportunity.

Though she didn't elaborate, Kolivan nodded again as he recalled the cause of the delay. “I would prefer to meet in person to discuss the intel as it might be easier to show. I will send the coordinates for Communications Base Taygeta and meet you there.” The screen to her right beeped once as a series of coordinates loaded onto the screen.

“Should-” She cleared her throat to cover up the faltering speech, “-should I expect any other Blades as well or just yourself?” Her left fist clenched where it rested against her back as she addressed him.

If she didn't know better, she would say he looked like he was considering something. “No, just myself.” He nodded again, “Until then, Guardian.”  

The transmission cut out, leaving just the background glow of the screen and her running code.  

 

* * *

  
Maybe I should be more grateful  
That I had to watch it all come undone  
Holding so tight to the edge is painful  
But I can't ignore it I know  
  
  
  


 


	2. Say Amen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here...we...go.

Been traveling in packs that I can't carry anymore  
Been waiting for somebody else to carry me  
There's nothing else there for me at my door  
All the people I know aren't who they used to be

Panic! At the Disco, "Say Amen"

 

* * *

 

 

 

**PRESENT**

Pidge had always wanted to visit the different star systems that Matt had pointed out to her from their roof. It had become a game of sorts to them, especially when their dad was in space and they would wait up for messages, pointing out the different star systems they could recognize and making up stories about the beings that lived there.

As her ship entered the Taygeta system and hovered above the moon that housed the Blade Communications Base, she felt a part of her soul hurt as she recalled the memory and wished both Matt and her dad were with her. Matt, she at least knew was safe (as he could be) on the castleship. Her father…

Well, that was why she was meeting Kolivan in the Taygeta system.

“Guardian X-23G requesting permission to dock.” Pidge activated the communications system on her helmet as she flagged the base, wishing she could just land and not worry about Blade protocol.

A crackle over the system, then Kolivan’s deeper voice responded. “Permission granted - dock in hanger 3, Guardian.” She bit her lip as she guided the ship, a recommissioned Galra fighter into the assigned hanger. Matt had helped her with the adjustments to the ship, reasoning that the current Rebel ships would give her away and not be as speedy as the Galra fighters were.

Besides, Matt had reasoned, how better to hide amongst the Galra than with their own ships?

Emerging from the fighter, Pidge tapped the side of her helmet so only the visor remained. The best thing about her and Matt’s design is that it combined the best of the Blade and Voltron’s armor specs. She could control how much of her helmet appeared at once - full, visor, or just the breather mask. Sometimes she thanked whatever being existed that her brother was found - between the two of them, they could design anything.

 

As she disembarked, Pidge could see Kolivan waiting on the dock ahead of her. The Blade commander was intimidating, but she was comforted by the thought that he at least was on her side.

“Kolivan, sir.” Pidge bowed her head, before looking up at the Marmoran commander. The galran had his mask off, yellow eyes focused on the human before him.

“Katelyn Holt...Guardian.  We have much to discuss. Follow me.” The Galra gestured with his arm ahead and turned to start walking down the hanger exit.

“Sir. You said you had intel related to my search?”

Kolivan eyed the human as she followed alongside him.  Though she was small, her appearance was deceptive to her abilities, not just as a former Paladin of Voltron but also as a fighter. He nodded before shifting his focus back to her.

“Indeed. Granted, the intel received just stated  ‘Terran of high interest.’ That could apply to either one of your searches.”

Pidge inhaled sharply. The fact that Kolivan knew that her search was focused on not just one, but  _ two _ Terrans…

“You think it might be him?”

Kolivan hummed, seeming to think it over. “It’s possible.  Like I mentioned before, the intel referred to a high priority Terran, so it could be either.” The galran stopped and turned towards the smaller human. “Regardless on...who it may be. I think this is not an opportunity to be missed.  I will show you the coordinates.” He gestured at the control console ahead of them, which already had a star map pulled up.

Gesturing to one part of the map, Kolivan tapped the bottom screen bringing up a detailed schematic of the location. “From what we gathered, it appears to be a prison and research base on a captive Balmera. One of the Blade already surveyed the site, it’s not very heavily monitored until you reach mid base. We believe that is where they keep most of their prisoners that are conscripted into research roles. You mentioned previously that your father was a scientist?”

Pidge frowned and tilted her head in thought, staring at the specs before answering. “He is, primarily engineering. Matt mentioned that he heard rumors in the prison that the Galra were interested in Dad for that purpose.”

“Then the information makes sense. Regardless, I’d remain vigilant. We've been finding more complications than normal lately and I don’t fully trust any intel, regardless of source. You should keep the same in mind.” The Blade leader murmured, swiping the screen and pulling out a chip to hand to Pidge. “Here’s the schematics. Be careful, and for your sake I hope the intel proves to be positive.” 

 

* * *

 

Kolivan watched as the former Green Paladin made her way out of the base. Turning back to the console, he pulled up a communications line. Once the call connected, he addressed the figure on the screen.

“A Blade ally will be investigating the research base on X-46-Delt and attempting to collect an asset. I want you to shadow them and make sure the mission is successful. Do not engage unless absolutely necessary.”

 

* * *

 

Landing on the Balmara proved to be relatively easy thanks to the cloaking on her ship. Hopefully, Pidge thought wryly, that proved to not be the only easy thing about this expedition.

“Please, nothing go wrong. For once.” She muttered, before exiting from the ship and stepping down onto the rocky surface. Pulling up the schematics Kolivan had given her, she frowned at the readings.  The enormous underground base appeared to be easily twice the size of the castleship, and Pidge prayed that her directions were solid, because getting lost here could easily mean trouble. 

As she crept closer to the entrance she zoomed in on the schematics. “Okay, workers are kept towards the back..research prisoners towards the mid….so start towards there...” Pidge muttered, minimizing the display and keeping close to the wall as she proceeded down the dimly lit tunnel.

 

So far, so good - no guards at this point.  Pidge referred towards her wrist schematics, before grinning and shifting towards the right.

“Right...need to find the prisoner logs first.” She tapped her visor so her helmet covered her head then shifted to pull her hood up. 

Pidge quickly located the nearest command control of the base. Frowning a bit at the lack of security detail, she moved to the console.  Running through the initial firewall, her frown deepened. “This is too easy...Lance could get this…” She flinched at the reminder of her best friend, “Scratch that. Maybe Hunk.”  

Nope, that thought didn't help either.

The longer she worked, the more the suspicious feeling grew and had her gut clenching. The lack of guards, bare minimum records security...it was risky but her best bet to pull up the logs anyway. She withdrew the cables from her right gauntlet and plugged into the closest console.

**_Download in 2 dobashes…_ **

“Way too fucking easy.  Where the quiznak is their defensive….?” Pidge muttered, eyes darting around her as she kept the download steady.

A steady hum alerted her the the change. The hum suddenly moved to a buzzing, then a deep thrumm.

‘Oh, shhhiiitttttt-”  Pidge breathed in sharply, standing up straight. 

**_Download in 1 dobash…_ **

She suddenly shifted close to the ground and swept her leg around, knocking down a droid that had moved quickly towards her. Charging her gauntlet, she pointed her left arm upwards her right still downloading data.  A low whine built steadily as five glowing daggers of light erupted from her gauntlet to hover above her left hand. Sweeping her arm around, the daggers shot out and struck the approaching droids in their chest plates.

A soft ping alerted her to the finished download, as she ripped the cables from the console and retracted them into the gauntlet. Grimacing at the sparks shooting from the droids she had disabled, Pidge shot forward. As she ran, she pulled the log up on her visor interface, prisoner IDs and stats scrolling rapidly down the screen. “Come one, come on…” 

A shot whizzed past her head, startling her as she shifted quickly and darted down a corridor on the left. “Fuck!”

The corridor she was following suddenly opened to a large cave space, brightly lit by glowing Balmeran crystals. Three more sentry droids and two galran soldiers met her sight near a large crystal towards the back of the area. Pidge skidded to a stop and brought her right arm up across her body, charging her gauntlet and huffing in agitation.

“For once, I’d like to not jinx myself…” she grumbled, forming a grappling dagger that mimicked her old bayard, firing it at the closest soldier and quickly yanking them towards her. Thrusting her left arm forward, she stabbed the dragged galran in the chest with another blade. Retracting her hook and dropping the body, she brought up a shield with her now free left arm and charged towards the remaining soldier and droids, shots striking the surface.

Thrusting her right arm down, she brought out a large light dagger that spanned the width of her fist, readying it to strike. She hit the soldier first, striking upwards, before turning and punching the dagger into the nearest sentry droid.

 

Pidge felt like she had a good handle on the situation until she took a hard hit against the face, grunting and landing harshly on her left side. A curse left her as she stumbled to her feet, reaching up to see that her helmet had short circuited, leaving her without facial protection. Before she could attempt to reinstate the armor, a figure darted quickly from her right and slammed into the approaching droids. Startled, she shifted forward and moved to strike at the figure that had just taken out the two sentries. Kolivan’s warning flashed in her head, and a prick of apprehension prompted her to charge a blade again.

The figure straightened and turned towards her as she moved, their own blade whipping around and nearly striking her in the throat. Recognizing the blade and armor, she swore loudly and stopped her strike just before it made contact with the figure’s mask. Kolivan’s name featured prominent in her swearing as she stared at the Blade of Marmora member.

_ I told him no other Blade involvement are you kidding me- _

The Blade’s sword sat uncomfortably close to her throat, and she grudgingly appreciated the quick reflexes of her opponent, otherwise she might have lost her head. Though, with how close her own light blade sat to the Blade’s mask, at least she would have gotten a hit in.

Breathing harshly, she stared at the mask. An uncomfortable feeling started to grow as she took in the shorter-than-Galra height of the figure, and the familiar looking blade.  _ Oh, Kolivan wouldn't dare...he would not fucking dare after...  _

The Blade’s mask flashed out, and Pidge was left staring into familiar, but shocked violet eyes.

_ Oh, quiznak. _

 

* * *

 

 

**2 YEARS AGO, TWO DAYS POST-NAXZELA**

The shouting could be heard from the common area. Pidge hunched down from where she sat next to Lance, the latter wincing as a loud slam suddenly erupted against the door to the bridge.

“I've never heard them fight...hell, I've never even heard Shiro raise his voice in the years I've known him.” Pidge muttered, huddling against the older boy. “And that was even with him dealing with Matt!” 

Lance frowned and wrapped an arm around the younger girl, his eyes meeting Allura’s across the room from where she paced near Hunk. “Maybe it’s stress or PTSD? I mean it hasn't been that long since we got him back from the Galra...again…” The Cuban sounded doubtful of his own words though. “Plus the whole Naxzela-being-a-bomb thing...quiznak,  _ I’m _ still stressed from that!”

Allura stopped pacing and in a move unusual for a princess, flopped into the seat next to Hunk.  “It’s unnerving. Shiro hasn't been as...patient or as calm as he has been in the past. And Keith...” She trailed off, gaze turning towards the doors. “I know we heard it, but I still can’t believe that Keith…”

“ _ No. _ ”

“No?” Allura sat up and looked at Pidge, who had shot to her feet and looked ready for murder.

“I  _ refuse _ to believe that Keith was ready to...ready to…” Pidge swallowed, clenching her fists. “Regardless of Lotor’s help, I refuse to believe that Keith would have hit that barrier.” 

Lance shook his head and reached for the shorter Paladin. “Pidge…”

“NO!” She whirled around and stuck her finger in his face. “Keith isn't some idiot trying to play martyr!  I’m sure this argument is about something different, not his stupid self-sacrificing-”

 

A deafening bang interrupted the Green Paladin, the doors slamming open to admit a fuming Keith, eyes dark. 

“Keith!”  Pidge jumped over the couch back and started following after the livid Blade member, her short legs working twice as hard trying to catch up with his faster stride.

“Keith! What the  _ fuck _ is going on?!” Her query was ignored again as he stalked toward the hangers, fists clenched.  She finally caught up to him and blocked his path ahead, arms spread as she frowned up at the former Red Paladin.

“Pidge. Move.  _ Now _ .”  The half-galra gritted out, shifting to the side trying to bypass the smaller human. 

“No. What is going on? Keith, you and Shiro  _ never _ fight, what the hell?  _  I’m worried! _ ” She shifted a bit, almost in a dance-step trying to stay ahead of the taller male. 

“Keith-” Pidge grunted as she was cut off, Keith shoving hard against her as he stalked past. Grimacing as she rubbed her sore shoulder, she watched as he made his way to the hangers. Her chest felt as if it was being crushed, Keith had never just shut her out like this. 

The other paladins, yes - but her, not once since their first year on the team.

She breathed in deeply, holding it as she leaned against the wall. Maybe he would be more willing to talk in the next quintant, once he had cooled down a bit. Sometimes the distance had helped in the past.

  
  


Pidge tried contacting him two quintants later on the communicator devices she had made for the team. No answer.

She tried again. And again.

She tried for nearly a month. No response.

Pidge gave up after that.

  
  


* * *

 

If I had one more day to wish  
If I had one more day  
To be better than I could have ever been  
If I had one more day to wish  
If I had one more day  
I could be better, but, baby  
Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://kdxart.tumblr.com/) | [DeviantArt](http://kdxartda.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://kdxart.tumblr.com) | [DeviantArt](http://kdxartda.deviantart.com)


End file.
